THE LETTER
by Inkettrinket
Summary: When Michaela comes across a letter hidden in her wood chest she is faced with emotions she herself thought was locked away hoping to conceal them away forever she is suddenly forced to face her past and her love when it suddenly arrives in Colorado Springs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DQMW

A/N: Hi, all I'm in uncharted territory, because I need to up my romance writing game. So loved this show when I was younger and sooo here it goes. This is a AU in the fact I added a character of my own. Read on!

THE LETTER-prologue

 _October 17th, 1862_

 _Dearest, Michaela_

 _Forgive the intrusion this letter may bring to your present life. Many years have passed between our last meeting. I only hope that the time that has been has enriched your life and that happiness has met your every step. I send you my condolences for that of your father's passing I'am deeply sadden at the anguish this must have brought upon you. I can only hope my words can bring some comfort to your broken heart. I know that you will go on to do great things Michaela. It is in your very veins. I'am travelling to Boston in three days time. Until then...be still and rest until my arrival._

 _Sincerely, with all my heart._

 _Henry.A Reed_

Michaela stared at the letter in her hand. No matter how many times she had read it or tried to make sense of why this letter never met her eyes until now. Surely, with all the travelling, the lifting, the pushing, the loading, it would have been revealed to someone. Anyone from her children to Hank.

Even...as soon as Sully's name greeted her mind it nearly caused her to drop the letter.

She was being unreasonable. Sully, would understand he always was patient with her. Strong sensible all this seemed easy in her mind but what was truly making it difficult was the hidden feelings that this letter stirred deep inside her now. Emotions so turbulent she was afraid she would be swept under by the sheer weight of them.

The sound of pounding foot steps brought her back to reality quickly she folded up the letter quickly placed it back into the chest behind the secret corner it had been hiding.

"Ma, can I go fishing with Aaron? He said he found a new spot." Brian asked eagerly as he set his school books down on the table.

Straightening she gave a smile as she looked at him. "Yes, of course, but don't be too long I want you home for supper."

"Thanks Ma!" Brain gleefully said giving her a quick hug before running out the door.

Sully came down the stairs Katie in his arms. "Micheala did you not here me?"

"Sorry?"

"I've called to you twice to bring up her bottle."

"Micheala quickly walked over and grabbed the bottle from the counter. "I'm sorry my mind was somewhere else."

Sully grinned slighty. "A rarity...anything I can help you with?"

Micheala smiled coming over to take Katie from his arms. "You help more than enough. Just someone I forgot to address to. Nothing to worry about." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He cupped the side of her face. "You'd tell me if anything was going on?"

"Of course. Now run along Cloud dancing wanted to meet with you this morning you'll be late."

"Okay. Love you." he bid giving one last kiss before going out the door.

As soon as she left in silence. Two things filled it. The sound of Katie's subtle moaning and the overwhelming realization. That the words 'I love you.' were the last thing she heard from the one person who knew her better then she knew herself.

AN: Review, if you want it continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own medicine Woman

A/N: As requested here is the next chapter. Please take into consideration writing romance is my weakness so bare with me. Lol Enjoy the fic none the less. And don't be afraid to share your opiions. Critques are always handy. Like always-enjoy! (I did change my pen name."

THE LETTER- Chapter-1

Micheala stood by her file draw her mind drifting off to a time she had long put behind her, she remembered Henry to be a kind, gentle soul, but also to be strong willed and stubborn. She couldn't help the feeling of guilt as she all but pushed him out of her life.

"Micheala."

Startled Micheala glanced over her shoulder to see Dorothy standing there. Micheala shut the draw planting a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Dorothy. What brings you by?"

Dorothy held up a basket in her arms. "Lunch, as we decided yesterday."

Micheala nodded. "Of, course. It's a beautiful day for a picnic."

"Indeed... Dorothy eyed her friend. "Are you alright? You seem not yourself."

Micheala tried to give a convincing smile. "Oh, I'm fine. Just wondering how a patient is doing."

Dorothy gave a knowning grin. "Micheala Quinn, I've known you long enough to know when something is on your mind. Come you can tell me all about it over lunch."

Micheala caved. "Alright."

Moments later the two friends were strolling along the bridge. Dorothy couldn't hold back her surprise.

"So this letter has been hidden away all these years, with no recollection of it ever being sent to you."

"I can't explain it Dorothy, I've would have known if someone went through my belongings. I'd say my sisters or my mother put it there but it's a lot of effort to conceal a letter."

"And no contact with him since."

"No, after father died I gathered the broken pieces of my life and took the next opportunity my father would have encouraged me to take. By the time he would have come to Boston I would be gone."

"Were you two close, how serious were you?"

Micheala smiled as her memory played out.. "We were close, he was my best friend. We met during my first year in collage, many men around me thought I was mad to practice medicine, Henry supported me."

Dorothy brightened as an idea came to her mind. "Micheala, what if you were to contact his family they could wire you his whereabouts and reply back."

"He was abandoned when he was a child, a couple years younger than Brian was when I first met him. Henry's adoptive parents passed away due to illness when he started going to collage."

Dorothy frowned at the information. "How sad... she then smiled as they took up there spot. "By the sounds of it I'd say you were smitten with him."

Micheala shrugged laying out the blanket. "I guess you could say that."

Dorothy knowingly smirked. "Don't play coy with me Micheala Quinn, if my imagination is right, I would say he was quite the catch."

Micheala sat down followed by Dorothy. "I will admit, he was someone that I had my eye on, but by than I had fallen in love with someone else. He disapproved of my choice and I never saw him again."

Dorothy helped take out the food. "If you were to meet him again, would you want to know what he has been up to all this time."

"Sure, but the chances of seeing him again are slim."

"You never know Micheala, you just never know."

Micheala smiled but it faded some as a thought came to mind. "I haven't told Sully."

"Oh?"

Micheala sighed. "I know I should and it's silly to think I can't. After all it's been years since I last saw Henry."

"Then what is stopping you?" Dorothy asked with curiosity.

An intimate memory greeted her. She looked at Dorothy. "Because the last meeting I had with Henry is him confessing his love to me. By then I was engaged to David."

"I see." Dorothy replied understanding the unwillingness. "Nevermind dwelling in the past. For now, lets eat."

Micheala smiled handing her the small basket of rolls.

))))

A few days later

Colleen rose from her seat on the train reaching overhead, she retrieved her bag. She made it half down the pathway when a man pushed passed her knocking the bag from her hands onto the floor. In doing so , the contents spilled onto the floor. She let out a huff as she knelt down to pick the mess up. Then to her surprise her note book was held out to her, looking up she saw who it belonged to it. He unmistakably had money just by the well tailored suit alone. She straightened, taking the book from him.

"Thank,you."

"You're very welcome. I assure you there still chivalry among men."

"He was just in a hurry." Colleen replied brushing off the incident with a smile.

"That is a weak reason to mistreat others." he stated as he stepped aside to let her pass.

Coleen couldn't help but smile, both due to kindness of this man and how truly handsome he was. She cleared her throat.

"So are you new to Colorado?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Collen glanced behind her to look at him. "Well, not many people dress like that in Colorado springs, unless you're a tourist. Wanting to enjoy the benefits f the hot springs."

The man chuckled as they stepped outside. "I find that to be smoke and mirrors, it's only a decieving way to make money. Water does not heal you."

Colleen laughed . "Just don't tell that to Mr. Preston."

"Is he someone of importance?" He asked as he helped her down the steps.

Colleen smiled as they walked over across the tracks. "Oh, he is just the owner of the greatest hotel in Colorado springs."

"Sounds charming." the man replied sarcasm laced in his words.

"Colleen!"

The young woman smiled widely at the sight of her husband. "Andrew!"

Andrew smiled back embracing her as soon as she was near. "I'm so glad to see you."

"As I you."

"Welcome back Colleen."

Colleen turned to see brain and Sully standing a few feet away. Strode over giving Brian a hug followed with Sully. She looked a around.

"Ma, didn't make it?"

"She's busy at the moment but she sends her love, and looking forward to seeing you."

Colleen smiled, before she turned to see the man gathering his own bags. She waved her hand signalling for him to come over. He did just that setting down his bag. She quickly explained when she saw the curious gazes from her family.

"We travelled on the train together, it is the first time he's been in Colorado so I thought we could show him our little town. She looked at the man. "It is the chivalry thing to do, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Sully came forward holding out his hand. "I'm Sully, I didn't catch your name."

The man smiled shaking the out stretched hand. "Henry Reed."

Sully could see the genuine kindness coming from the other. He smiled back. "Welcome, to Colorado Springs."

Thank you for reading!

Inkettrinket


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, all! Thanks for your reviews and support. I am not a romance writer so forgive me if it comes across cheese sauce but practice makes progress. So like always-enjoy!

The Letter -3

"...And over there is the barber shop. Run by Mr. Jake Slicker. He tends to be known to drink but he isn't all that bad and just around the corner is the grocer Mr. Bray. Sort of the matriarch of Colorado springs, but don't tell him I said that." Colleen explained as the small group maneuvered there way through town.

Henry chuckled slightly. "I will keep it in mind."

Brian perked up eagerly pointing out his work place. "And over there is the print shop run by Miss Dorothy. I work there also."

Henry's smile widened in amusement. "You have a job young Brian?"

"Well, of sorts. More like an apprentice. I hope to be a reporter one day."

"With hard work and dedication I have no doubt you'd be a good one." Henry replied.

"You really think so?"

Henry nodded. Just then the door to Michaela's clinic opened. A patient thanking her as she left. Colleen smiled breaking away from Andrew's arm to greet her mother with a hug.

"Ma!"

Michaela couldn't hide her joy and surprise at her daughter's appearance. "Colleen! Welcome home! I thought you wouldn't be here until late this afternoon."

Sully came forward giving her a quick kiss and a smile. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly succeeded." Michaela answered as Brian gave her a hug as well.

"Colleen made a friend on the train. We were showing him around town."

Colleen stepped forward. "He's new to Colorado Springs. Ma, I would like you to meet.."

"Henry."

Michaela stated, she felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes met the soft blue of the man before her. Judging by the emotion she saw in them she could tell that he was shocked by her appearance as she was of his.

The man set down his bag and with a warm smile he broke the distance between them giving her a hug. Lifting her slightly from the ground as he did so.

"Michaela " He parted looking at the woman before him. "Look at you! Never did I...it is indeed good to see you."

"You know him?" Sully asked as he looked at Michaela with curiosity.

Michaela nodded hoping that her awkwardness did not show through as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Yes."Michaela replied. Then veered the conversation in another direction. "What brings you to Colorado Springs?"

"I was intrigued by the many stories I've read in the paper and by testimony of those who ventured here to indulge themselves in the springs themselves. Of course we both know that water cannot heal."

"Yes, it can." Brian chimed in.

Michaela tried to keep her heart from hammering in her chest. Looking at her youngest son. "Well, I'm sure the springs offer some comfort but it does not heal illness or injury. Merely, a minor solution."

Brian didn't back down quickly adding. "In the Bible it says that Jesus healed many by water."

"We should continue this discussion later Brian." Colleen answered then looked to Henry.

"Would you care to join us for dinner Mr. Reed?"

"Colleen, maybe he should get a chance to settle in. After all you must be tired from the long trip."Michaela stated hinting at her disapproval.

"Of course, but it doesn't have to be tonight. Depending how long your stay is, how about tomorrow evening?" Colleen quickly offered correcting her mistake.

Henry thought for a moment. "We shall see I have several engagements over the next few days, but your mother is right I must get myself checked in this infamous hotel I heard so much of. It has been a pleasure to meet you all, till next time we meet."

The small family watched as the other man parted from them, with a final smile. Andrew looked at his pocket watch.

"I should return as well. Preston will have my head if I'm not there taking care of his guests." He kissed Colleen on the cheek. "See, you at home."

A moment of silence fell upon the small family before Michaela cleared her throat and mustered up a smile.

"We should get going if we want a decent meal on the table. Let me just get my bag and lock the clinic and we shall be on our way."

Sully reached out to touch his wife's arm. "Michaela , are you alright?"

Michaela nodded. "Of course, long day is all. Just ready the cart wagon and I'll be out in a minute."

Sully smiled before he went to hand Katie to Brian before and helping Colleen with her belongings. Michaela stepped back inside the safety of her clinic shutting the door behind her she leaned against it. Her mind reeling as it digested the last few minutes, her feelings for Henry were protectively securily locked away in her heart. Never did she think those feelings would crack through once more just at the sight of him. His smile never ceased to make her swoon just a little, and his embrace was exactly how she remembered it. She raised a hand to her forehead knowing that she would have to tell Sully the truth she could only pray that she would find the words to speak, even though she found herself indeed speechless. ))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Grace's cafe was indeed as usual busy that Tuesday morning, she had served meals to the regulars. Hank sat with Jake discussing the next entrepreneurial idea, that in turn would send Preston to further upgrade his hotel to compensate for the absurdity of the other men's ideas. She smiled, though Hank and Jake were rough around the edges they were always a constant support in keeping her small business going.

"Hey, how long must we wait for our meal?"

The harsh voice caused Grace's smile to fade as she quickly took up the dishes and brought it to a table where four men sat. Their cigar smoke filled the small space between them, she cleared her throat setting down the dishes.

"Here, you go a in house specialty. Hash browns, eggs, with toast topped with freshly made strawberry jam. Could I get you some more coffee?"

The men were silent for a moment, then with sudden disdain and hostility. The leader of the group stood up and threw the plate on to the ground.

"We've traveled hard and we did not come to eat a meal not worthy to feed a dog!"

Grace stood firm in her spot her eyes never wavering, but she could not calm her nerves. He approached her bending down slightly as he eyed her in disgust.

"But I shouldn't expect much from a colored swine like you."

"If it is not to your liking then you and your men should leave."

The glare that greeted her caused her heart to stop causing both Hank and Jake to stand up from their table as the stranger raised his hand high she closed her eyes waiting for the strike to hit her but it never came. She cracked open her eyes then they widened at the sight before her, her would be attacker was held firm by a man she would see to be her savior.

Henry tightened his grip as the other struggled against him. "I believe the foulest thing here, is you. Walk away before I remove you myself."

He released his hold pushing the man away from Grace. The other rubbed his forearm before he signaled to his men to leave. He spit on the ground in front of Henry and Grace before he joined his kin. The tension subsided as the other customers relaxed.

"Well, that was quite the excitement for a morning." Grace said as she moved to pick up the overturned plate and its contents.

To her surprise Henry knelt down to help her clean up the mess. She watched as he picked up the cutlery. They rose together and he smiled at her.

"More hands make less work as they say."

Grace couldn't help but smile back she ran her right hand down her apron.

"Can I serve you anything?"

Henry straightened. "Your special seems to be the best choice."

"I will get it right away..and thank you."

"You're very welcome."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dorothy stepped out to of the shop to take in the fresh morning air. She looked at the bustling street before then she turned to see Michaela walking to her clinic, she approached her friend.

"Good morning, Michaela."

Michaela reached in her pocket for her keys. Dorothy frowned slightly at the lack of response she received. She reached out to touch Michaela's arm breaking her out of her thoughts. Blinking she looked at Dorothy.

"...Good morning."

"Is everything alright, you look troubled."

Michaela sat down on the bench outside her clinic door. "That is putting it lightly."

Dorothy joined her. "Tell me maybe I can help."

Michaela cast her eyes down at her hands. "I don't know how you can, it's also dumbfounding."

Dorothy looked at her friend who in turn revealed her struggle. "I have to tell Sully about the letter, I was going to yesterday when Colleen came back from Boston, but..."

"But?" Dorothy asked.

"Dorothy, Henry is here."

Dorothy gasped. "My word! He's here in town? How did he know you were here?"

"It was a twist of fate he arrived on the same train Colleen was on."

"What did he say when he saw you?"

"He greeted me the same way he always has. Warm and kind, but...I do believe he was shocked to see me as I of him. Oh, Dorothy what do I do? Sully is smart he will figure it out and then I'm supposed to have him over for dinner tonight."

Dorothy took Michaela's hands in hers. "You will find a common ground Michaela you always do. Tell Sully of your friendship with Henry, he will understand."

Michaela sighed. "I wish it was that simple Dorothy, but I can't deny it."

"Deny what?"

Michaela met Dorothy's eyes. "The feelings I felt the moment I saw him and that is what scares me."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if worth it!

Inketrinket


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DQMW

A/N: Hey, there! here's an update. Is this a thing too corny? Lol

THE LETTER-5

"Hey, there Sully."

Sully parted from the bulletin board in front of him to see his best friend smiling back at him.

"Daniel. Hey." Sully noticed the air of concern in his comrades features "Daniel, what's wrong?"

"There was an incident this morning that is troubling. It's Grace."

"Is she alright?" Sully asked in alarm.

Daniel raised his hand to assure Sully. "She's fine, but there are men here that are passing through to look for gold but they are anything but nice. They don't have good intentions and having them threatened good people like Grace is not winning them any favors in my book. They haven't done anything yet worth charging them for, but just keep a watchful eye out."

"Sure thing."

Daniel paused for a moment as Sully continued on with his task of putting up posters on the new land being surveyed. Sully looked over his shoulder to see Daniel watching him, he set down his hammer crossing his arms a long his chest.

"Alright, out with it."

"Out with what?" Daniel replied but knew he was met with a knowing stare from his friend. "Word on the street is a man from Boston arrived yesterday on the train. Happens to be a friend of Micheala's

"Yeah, that's right, but.." Sully urged on.

"He happens to be the same man that protected Grace from those men. He also responsible for getting Prestons bank up and running again."

"I never pegged you to go by gossip, you know half the time it's nonsense." Sully replied back sensing what was coming next he picked up his belongings.

"Gossip I don't care of, but you I do. Dorothy informed me that Micheala is well acquainted with Henry."

"Daniel, acquainted is putting it lightly. Micheala hasn't laid eyes on him for years and aren't you kind of being hypocritical when you yourself developed feelings for Micheala."

"My point exactly, just be aware that just because years have seperated them doesn't mean feelings aren't there. I just don't want to see you hurt."

Sully took in his friends concerns. "I hear you, but if there is any feeling sbetween the two I will have a front row seat."

Daniel furrowed his brow in curiosity. "Oh?"

Sully smiled slightly. "He's having dinner at the homestead this evening."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

With every hour that passed Micheala nerves deepened. She was being silly, Henry was simply a guest in her home. She has a loving husband and four beautiful children. Colleen smiled as she brought over a bowl of buns to set on the table.

"Andrew, told me that Henry is a big reason that Preston has his bank back."

Micheala stirred the stew before her. "That doesn't surprise me, Henry comes from a very prominent family."

"Did you know his family well?"

Micheala thought for a moment before she removed the stew from the stove. "No, well, only what I've read in the newspapers. The Reed family were known for canneries and steel makers, but Henry was never in to the family business, at least not by choice."

Colleen smiled widely causing Micheala to tilt her head at her adoptive daughter. "What?"

"Did you fancy him?"

Micheala remained poised as she brought the pot over to the table. She opened her mouth to speak but the front door opening interrupted her as Brian walked in followed by Sully.

"Matthew, sent a letter. He sends his best and he hopes to be up to visit soon as the summer comes around. I hope you didn't mind me opening it."

Micheala smiled coming over to him. "Not at all, it will be nice to see him."

Sully gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Smells great."

"I hope so." I was running late at work luckily Colleen was here to pitch in."

"You're cooking is always good ma." Brian reassured as he walked over to wear Katy sat in her high chair. "Right Katy?"

Katy laughed as she was slightly tickled by her big brother. Micheala and Sully couldn't hold back their joy.

"Brian go wash up for super." Micheala reminded.

"Ok."

Just then a knock on the door sounded. Micheala quickly glanced at Sully. "He's here."

She quickly ran her fingers through her hair to straighten any loose strands, running her hand along her apron she found herself taking a breath before she opened the door. Henry smiled.

"Good, evening Micheala. I have not kept you all waiting I hope."

"Not at all come on in."

Henry did just that he held out a small plate to Colleen. "It isn't much but my mother raised me to bring a gift of thanks when invited to share a meal."

Colleen took it warmly. I will set it with the rest. "Smells delicious, I'll set it with the others."

"May I take your coat?" Micheala offered.

"Thank you, I must confess I had grace prepare the dish for me. I am a fright when it comes to cooking." Henry stated as Brian rejoined his family.

"I'll eat it."

Henry laughed. "Good to know."

A moment of silence passed before Micheala cleared her throat. "We better eat before it gets cold."

Everyone took their place at the table...

))))))))))))))))

Dessert was left half eaten on the plates as conversation reigned over the evening. Henry sat down his cup of tea.

"Now, excuse me but I have done the math in my head and it does not add up."

Sully looked at him. "For what exactly?"

"Your children, 2 in collage than of course Brian and katy much younger. However."

Sully smiled in understanding. "Micheala adopted Colleen, Matthew, and Brian after their birth mother passed away."

Henry nodded. "I see, my deepest sympathies."

"It was from a rattle snake bite, but ma did everything she could." Brian added.

"I have no doubt of that." Henry replied his eyes flicking to Micheala but left as he took another sip of his drink.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you and ma meet?" Colleen asked.

Henry laughed. "We ran into each other, literally. Your mother was in her second year of med schooling . It had been raining the night before so the school grounds were not deprived of puddles."

Micheala smiled as the memory greeted her. "He sent my final exam papers to come out from my grip and straight into water."

"Oh, no! What did you do?" Colleen asked eagerly.

"I gave him a earful but like a true gentlemen he gathered them up and marched his way down the hallways of my collage and straight into my chemistry class."

"I'll never forget the look on your professors face. When I gave them to her."

"He explained what had happened and in a whirlwind he left. In the end I was given the chance to redo my exam and didn't have to repeat another semester to get it done."

Sully frowned slightly. "So, you were you studying medicine as well?"

Henry shook his head. "For a time, but my studies took me else where. My university was not far from her collage, if I was on the other end of town it would be a different outcome."

Micheala couldn't help but take comfort in those memories, but her smile did fade as her thoughts drifted back to the letter hidden away. Did Henry remember the letter he sent, if he did why would he not mention it.

Katy began to fuss giving Micheala the opportunity to put her attention else where. "Oh, she no doubt needs a change."

" I can do it Ma." Colleen offered.

"It's alright Colleen."

"Ma, please, I will need the practice after all."

Micheala stared at Colleen for a moment then complete joy rippled through her. "Colleen, are you pregnant?"

Colleen beamed. "I was going to wait for Andrew but I couldn't hold my excitement any longer."

Henry watched as the small family celebrated sharing their own excitement and affection to Colleen. A flash of his own life greeted him briefly causing him to rise from the table.

"I will take my leave."

Everyone turned to look at him, as Colleen stepped forward. "Oh, you don't have to."

"I have engagements that require my attention. I thank you for a lovely dinner. And congratulations I wish you every happiness."

"Thank you."

Micheala handed Katy over to Colleen as she and Sully saw Henry out. Sully held out his hand.

"You're welcome back anytime."

Henry shook it. "Have a good rest of your evening." He looked over at Micheala. "Take care."

Micheala and Sully stood in the door way for a moment before shutting the door to enjoy the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DQMW

A/N: Hey, there! Back for an update. Keep in mind my updates will be slowed down do to I am care taking a loved one so be patient is all I plead. Thanks for your support. Like always-enjoy!

THE LETTER-6

"I really think you should reconsider my offer."

Henry frowned slightly. "Preston, I have no doubt you are a good business man but unfortunately I cannot in confidence commit myself in any of your future endeavors with the concentration it needs."

"I'm not asking you to give me an answer right away, just give it sometime and if you still feel the same by the end of the week than I'll drop it altogether." Preston suggested as they continued their walk back to the hotel.

Henry nodded. "Fair enough, I promise I'll give it some thought."

"All I ask. After all, I do owe you a great deal for bringing my bank to life again and in turn kept my hotel open because of it."

"Was really nothing." Henry replied as he adjusted his collar.

Preston clasped his hand behind his back as they stood in front of the hotel. "You're too modest, this is the crown jewel to this small town and I intend to make sure others know it. We are more than brothels and barber shops."

Henry didn't miss the jest toward Hank and Jake. "I don't disagree with you with your objection to Mr. Lawson for any man who profits to the mistreatment of women does not gain my respect. However, I believe Mr. Slicker does contribute to Colorado Springs as well as your hotel does."

Preston looked at Henry in incredilously. "You aren't seriously suggesting a man that is more known as a jealous drunkard actually is capable of sustaining any notable income, my hotel is not only a profitable establishment but it holds true it's reputation of catering to the high class."

Henry's disapproval was evident causing Preston to take a step back from his words. "I meant

no offense."

Henry shook his head. "My disdain does not lie with you but with what society demands we perceive as what is acceptable and what isn't. what status makes one man better over the other?"

Preston furrowed his brow. "I don't follow, isn't it what we as business men strive for, to always bring in those who we can gain to profit most from?"

"Yes, but if you care to look closer Mr. Lodge you will find that it's a man like Jake Slicker that people are familiar with, he was here before you and I can guarantee you the people would sooner go to him to spend their earnings. Jake may be a eccentric character but people would support him then rather fill the pockets of a wealthy businessman."

Preston took a moment to collect his thoughts when a voice drew both their attentions in front of them.

Andrew closed the distance between them. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Dr. Cook all is well with my guests I hope." Preston stated. Plastering on a smile.

"Yes, just finished with Mrs Ward a simple sling for her arm will be all she needs." Andrew replied.

Henry looked to Andrew. "Sling?"

Andrew took note at the mans curiosity. "Ah, yes. Mrs Ward took a tumble down our stairs this morning, she'll be sore but she is expected to recover."

"That is good news." Henry answered.

"Yes, well as much as we would like to hear great medical tales, I believe we must get on." Preston hinted.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk with Mr Reed on a matter."

Henry raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, when ever you have time. Of course." Andrew quickly added.

Henry looked at his pocket watch. "I'm afraid I don't, I have another meeting that awaits me but if it's alright we could meet later this afternoon at Grace's?"

"Yes, that will be fine." Andrew replied with a smile.

"Very good." Henry turned to Preston. "I'll give you my answer at the end of the week. Until then."

Preston nodded. As Henry parted from both men Andrew cleared his throat.

"Well, I best be off, patients won't heal themselves."

"Yes, you do that." Preston concluded as he made is way into the hotel.

))))))))

"Take a spoonful of this 3 times a week it should take care of that throat, if it hasn't cleared up by the end of the week come back and see me."

"Thank you, Dr. Mike." the man said before he went to leave.

Just as he exited the clinic Dorothy entered. "Hello, Michaela."

"Dorothy, good morning. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Dorothy smiled and shook her head. "No, all is good. I just wanted to come by and congratulate you. Colleen expecting a baby."

Michaela laughed. "News travels fast in this town. Thank you, it's hard to picture myself a grandmother so soon."

"Colleen is in good hands. With her husband and mother a doctor she can breathe a little easier."

Michaela walked over to place a view bottles of medicine back in their case. "I remember my first time, I was not at all at ease, and I'm sure Colleen is nervous too, but you are right she is in capable hands with Andrew by her side. I can tell you this Brian is very much excited at the thought of being an uncle."

Dorothy chuckled. "I can imagine and what does Sully think?"

Michaela smiled. "He is not sure how to grasp the idea of being a grandfather at his age but he will love his grandchild like it were one of it's own."

"No doubt...and how was the rest of your evening?" 

Michaela knowingly smiled at the other woman. "It was nice."

Dorothy gave a sly grin. "Just nice?"

"Dorothy, I am married not some single teenager lost in a old crush."

"Are you telling me that you didn't at least feel a little smitten with him? I know for sure I would."

Michaela opened her mouth to speak when the Grace entered in the clinic. A small basket in her arms.

"Hello, Dr. Mike. Dorothy. I had some left overs I thought you ladies might like."

Michaela thanked God for Grace in that moment. Last thing she needed was to talk about Henry."Why, thank you Grace. We could all share a meal together at lunch."

"That would be nice." Grace stated then after a moment she approached Michaela. "I was hoping I could talk with you about something."

Micheala became concerned. "Is everything alright? I can treat-"

"Oh, it isn't anything medical but...personal."

Dorothy shared a look with Michaela then met Grace. "What is it?"

"I was hoping you could tell me more about Mr Reed, he seems like a mighty fine fellow, but I never properly thanked him for what he did for me. Seeing as how you know him best I thought you could give me some ideas."

Michaela shook her head. "Really, this gossiping needs to stop. I knew him in my passed life it's been years since I've seen him he has no doubt changed as much as I have."

"It only be small. Nothing extravagant." Grace explained

Micheala frowned then sighed. "Well, the one thing I know is that he did fancy.." she couldn't help but smile as a memory greeted her. "Reading. Anything to do historically or the world it's self would be a great a choice as any. Now if you two don't mind I have a patient to see outside of town, see you back here noon?"

Grace and Dorothy barely managed an ok as Michaela grabbed her bag and was out the door.

))))))))))))))))))

Henry looked out at the vast forest before him. "Truly beautiful." He turned to Sully. "You survey land often?"

"Yes, in hopes to keep Cloud Dancing and his people heritage in tact. They were here first and we must respect and honor that." Sully stated.

"Honor, is something few and far between in these times." Henry replied as Sully straightened from his spot in front of the measuring instrument before him.

"Can't argue that, without Cloud Dancing's openness I wouldn't be out here doing this, developers demand so much from land and people but one step at a time. S far we've reached a common ground. "

"Must not have been easy."

"No, it hasn't been, I can tell you I don't think I would have been able to get to this point in one piece. Michaela has been a rock my triumphs have been shared by her will and determination."

Henry couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret. Perhaps, to go as far to say jealousy. He looked down at at his hands a she turned his back on the other man.

"You..you and Michaela. You seem very much committed to each other."

Sully smiled. "Yes, but it hasn't always been easy."

Henry was slightly surprised by the remark. He looked back at Sully. "I struggle to believe it to be true, but on the other hand. I remember Michaela to be stubborn and once she has made up her mind about something, you'd be hard pressed t change it."

Sully laughed. "That you are right, but one of the many things I admired her for. One of the qualities that made me fall in love with her."

Henry. Raised a hand to his collar turning his attention back to the scene in front of him. Sully's smile faded as he saw the solemn look on Henry's face.

"What about you? Married?"

Henry glanced over at Sully then back in front of him. "I was engaged once upon a time, but it ended abruptly."

"Sorry, to hear that."Sully genuinely replied as he watched Henry loosen the tie around his neck running a hand through his hair.

"So am I, but life goes on." Henry then chuckled lightly. "You know out of all the places Michaela would settle down in, this was not what I expected."

Sully grinned. "When she first arrived in Collorado Springs I think everyone shared that same sentiment."

Henry nodded. He then changed the subject. "If it isn't to forward of me to ask but I was wondering if I could meet Cloud Dancing. The more I understand from his point of view the better I could inform my business dealings back home."

"You thinking of buying land?" Sully asked suspicion rising inside him.

Henry shook his head."On the contrary, I share the same ambitions you do. If my father ever wanted to buy land here. I want it to be fair and just. As I was trying to get across to Mr...Lodge."

Sully suspicion was quickly replaced with concern as Henry raised hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, you alright? You don't look so good."

Henry feebly nodded. "I'm fine, just...need..to "

Sully cried out as he met the other man time to catch him in his arms easing him to the ground.

"Henry!" Sully tried to coax him to conciousness but when he received nothing he felt dread cme from with him. He gently shook him "Henry!"

A/N: Review! If worth it. I want to earn my reviews. More meaningful I guess lol

take care!

Inkettrinket


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DQMW

A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry for the slow update. I can only write when I have free time. Many crazy stuff has happened since my last posting. Life happens. But I have an update for you now. And thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed this Fic you are are all amazing. So, like always-Enjoy!

THE LETTER-6

Boston, spring 1859

Michaela sat on a bench the light spring air was welcome after spending long winter indoors. A tree provided cover for her as she held the text book in front of her. She was enjoying the serenity of the moment but it faded as she heard the sound of foot steps come before her. She straightened her posture, turning over a page.

"I do not have the time to deal with whatever foolery you have planned."

"Your skepticism astounds me, what makes you think I am foolish?"

Michaela rolled her eyes. "Because, you have been anything if not persistent in that category. Every time we meet you are truly immature in nature."

"I'd like to think it as young at heart."

Michaela let out a breath."Either way, I do not have time for the likes of you. I'd very much like you to leave me alone."

Michaela was taken a back slightly as Henry pressed his pointer finger down at the top of her book, lowering it to peer at her.

"You wound me. Honestly, do I repulse you that much?"

Michaela looked him in the eye. "Yes."

Henry smirked slightly has she struggled to remain composed. He stepped away clasping his hands behind his back.

"You must be lonely up there."

Michaela titled her head slightly at the remark. "Whatever do you mean?"

Henry shrugged. "Sitting up on that high horse you're riding."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Can you deny me that? Michaela, I admire your dedication, but if you simply go through life focused on one thing you miss out on the gifts that each simple day brings." He showed her the paper bag in his hands. "I have prepared a simple lunch and I was hoping you could sit down on this spring afternoon and share a meal with me."

Michaela diverted her eyes from the bag to meet his eyes. "I can't."

"And why not?"

Michaela rose from the bench a knowing smile on her lips. "I have plans with David."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes the great David himself he's not right for you you know."

Michaela huffed. 'And you have become an expert on who I am."

Henry became sincere. "Not even close, you are marvel Michaela Quinn and you'd be hard pressed to find a man who would find you otherwise."

Michaela couldn't help but be intrigued by the man before her. Just when she thought him figured out he says something like that.

"Michaela!"

Both turned to see David stand beside his horse drawn carriage. Waving to her.

"Best not keep him waiting." Henry stated.

Michaela looked back at him. She saw a glimpse of something more in his eyes as he smiled. She softened some as she saw the paper bag in his hand.

"Thank you for thinking of me really. Perhaps, another time."

Henry nodded. "Patiently then I shall wait."

Michaela gave a nod in return, before she excitedly ran toward the man she adored.

*Present time

"Ma?"

Michaela was startled slightly out of her thoughts as she stood inline to the post office, she looked over at Brian who stood patiently beside her.

"Yes, Brian?"

"Are you ok?"

Michaela smiled placing a motherly hand on his shoulder. "Tired is all."

"Didn't sleep huh?"

Michaela smiled softly, "Not to worry, now what were you asking me?"

"Do you think I'll be a good Uncle?"

"Of, course you will be."

"Well, it's very different from being a brother. What if I screw up or someth'n"

"We all screw up Brian, but I see how wonderful you are with Katie and I know for sure you'll be just as great with your little niece-"

"Or nephew." Brian interrupted eagerly.

Michaela laughed. "Or Nephew."

Both stepped up to the counter where Horus stood pencil ceremoniously behind his ear.

"Good afternoon Horus, did the medicine arrive for me yet?"

"Yes, and also a package arrived for Andrew, if you see him be sure to let him know."

"Oh, Good. I will do."

"Do you think Colleen will have a boy or a girl?" Brian asked.

Michaela signed the piece of paper before her. "It doesn't matter to me as long as it's happy and healthy." she handed the pad back over to Horus.

"Say, congratulations on the news, I haven't seen Colleen or Andrew yet. Send them my best." Horus said as he handed Michaela the package.

"Will do, have a good afternoon."

"Same to you."

Brian was silent once more as he helped her with the parcel placing it in the wagon. "I hope it's a boy."

Michaela took her seat smiling as Brian hopped in beside her. "I think I could teach a boy better than a girl."

"Is that so?" Michaela replied.

"Yeah, I could teach him, fish'n and hunting done right and how not to eat vegetables."

Michaela laughed. "Best not tell Colleen that."

Brian grinned widely as Michaela took hold of the reigns and with a flick of her tongue the horses began to trot.

)))))))))

Sully's relief greeted him as the other man stirred then with a groan Henry's eyes opened. At first nothing was said until Henry awkwardly tried to sit up.

"Hey, easy, easy." Sully stated as he supported Henry.

Henry brought a hand up to rest against his forehead. He remained silent, causing concern to creep back in for Sully. Henry drew in a breath then let it back out.

"How humiliating." He looked over at Sully. "This is what I get for not eating enough."

Sully continued to aid henry as he got to his feet. "Maybe you should get looked over, Michaela I'm-"

"No..I mean there is really no need to bother her with my poor habits."

"All do respect but you collapsed on me. Michaela is a fine doctor." Sully stated as Henry straightened his coat.

"I won't go to her Mr. Sully." Catching the disapproving look from the other man. Henry grinned. "Don't take a offense, I promised Preston that I would support his Hotel and that is including all facets. I hear doctor Cook is a fine doctor. If it will bring you peace of mind I will go see him."

After a moment Sully nodded. "Will let me at least escort you?"

Henry couldn't help but cave in. "I will, but only if I have your word you mention nothing of this to your wife."

"I don't like keeping secrets from her, but you do have my word."

A/N: Where my brain ended. I'm adding snippets of Michaela's past so you get a sense of their interaction back then. Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DQMW

A/N: Hey, folks! Ffinally an update! Didn't forget just buuuusy! So, like always enjoy!

THE LETTER-8

Sully leaned in the door way as he watched Michaela run a brush through her beautiful long hair. She would never know it how many times she took his breath away. He sneaked up quickly behind her, she flinched in surprise as she felt his arms wrap around her mid section. She closed her eyes and smiled as he planted a kiss along her shoulder and up her neck.

"It feels forever since we've had time alone to each other." he said before continued in feathering kisses along her neck."

Michaela turned around so she faced him their bodies closely held together. She draped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately."

Sully smiled. "It's not entirely your fault been a busy few days between family and medicine I'm surprised we haven't caved in do to lack of sleep."

Michaela, sighed leaning her forehead against his closing her eyes as she enjoyed the comfort his arms always brought her.

"Hm..I've missed just being here with you." She opened her eyes to meet his. "You do know how much I love you, right?"

Sully gently hooked his thumb under her chin raising her head so he could stare at her. "Of course I do. Michaela you have my heart and always will."

Michaela softly smiled then leaned in giving him a passionate kiss. Sully matched her before he swooped her up in his arms.

"Lets make the night worth it."

Michaela let out a laugh as he playfully ran toward their bed.

)))))))

Hank set down his drink enjoying the fullness his saloon held that morning. He served a few men at the bar before he took a long draw on his cigar and letting out a puff of smoke. His joy however left him as he was surprised to see Henry enter the room.

Hank straightened his eyes honing in on the other man as he watched him approach the counter. "Well, well. Heaven must be fuming about now knowing a saint like you is in here."

Henry sat down on the empty stool in front of him. "I'm no saint. I enjoy a drink like any other man and seeing you are the only one providing this service in this town. I will ask you to serve me a drink."

"Sorry, but we're out of stock."

Henry cocked an eyebrow as he titled his head and pointed at the shelves behind him. "Looks, to me you have plenty."

Hank took another draw on his cigar. "I said we are out of stock...that is unless of course you're willing to pay a small fee."

Henry sighed. "You are not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Now, you're getting it."

Henry shook his head. "Mr. Lawson you are someone that I will never understand."

"No one aien't asking you too." He shot back.

Henry was silent before he reached into his inside pocket and took out a generous amount of money.

"All I ask is one drink and one drink only. I will leave you be, that I promise."

Hank eyed him before he took the money; turning he grabbed a glass. Placing it on the counter he poured him his drink and slid it toward him.

Henry without a word took it. Hank watched as the other man brought it to his lips and was shocked see him down the drink in one shot. Henry let out a huff before placing the glass on the counter. Hank grabbed the bottle once more and filled up the glass again;Henry stared at Hank for a moment.

"Looks like you needed another." Hank genuinely stated as he took note the weariness captured on Henry's face.

Henry blinked searching for any sign of sarcasm from Hank but simply nodded his thanks. He picked up the glass and drank it with less haste. After a moments pause Henry looked to Hank.

"Tell me Mr Lawson, if a man were to invest in this town what is the place that drives it?"

Hank furrowed his brow slightly then let out a laugh. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Henry straightened. His demeanor serious. "I am asking for I need an answer."

Hank shook his head as he crossed his arms. "You're asking the wrong man, any answer that comes from me I know you won't accept anyway."

"Mr. Lawson, I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't serious about it. Give me at least the benefit of the doubt you have locked away in your mind."

Hank was silent for a moment, running his hand down his face. Finally, coming to a decision. "If I were a betting man, I'd say the place that keeps this town tick'n isn't the places, but the people. Investing in a building that has good bones doesn't mean squat if there isn't good people inside it."

Henry was silent as he took in what was said. He looked down at his drink, he gave a knowing smile as he looked back at Hank.

"See, just when I thought I've made up my mind about you. You say something like that,with such genuine honesty that I can't deny it." 

Hank was puzzled. "Deny what?"

"That you are indeed a good man." Henry simply said.

Hank grinned as Henry downed another shot. "You better take it easy there, this drink is not forgiving."

Henry tapped his finger on the counter. "I'm more flexible then you give me credit for. Did you know I won every drinking match at my university, made my fair share in bet money."

"Is that so?" Hank asked as he watched Henry rise from his seat to remove his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"I've put many a drunkard to shame. Now, do you have anything stronger."

Hank gave a sly smirk.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I've have sent telegrams up the nearest towns in search of these men, warning the local sheriffs to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity." Daniel explained as he walked with Sully.

"I've also, shared my concerns with Cloud Dancing. If they are prejudice against grace they will no doubt hold the same feeling toward his people as well."

Daniel nodded, then after a moment he gave a wide smile. " On a lighter note, seems congratulations are in order. Grandpa."

Sully couldn't help but smile batting away Daniel's pat on his shoulder. "How come I sense mocking in your voice?"

Daniel laughed. "Maybe it's because I never pictured you grand fathering a child this soon in your life. I heard Lorne has brought in some walking sticks in case you need one."

Sully, playfully punched the other man in the arm. "Yeah, right."

Michaela smiled to herself as she reminisced the last night she shared with Sully. She could not dispute the love that ran so deeply in her heart. As she caught sight of her husband she smiled coming over to where the two men were.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

Daniel smiled. "Michaela. I was just congratulating Sully here on becoming a grandfather."

Michaela grinned. "Were you."

Sully was almost embarrassed as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Daniel smiled.

"Unlike himself, you, Michaela are a shining example of youth."

Both Sully and Michaela laughed. "I will openly accept your compliment while I still can."

The trio's attention was suddenly drawn to the saloon as raised voices came flowing out in the street, then seconds later followed by Henry. Two men came bursting forth one picking Henry by the scruff of his shirt.

Henry easily, broke out of the hold dodging several poorly aimed fists in his direction. "Is that the best you can do?" he chided earning growls from his opponents.

Then finally, a hit did land on his face causing him to stumble backwards. Stunning him momentarily he wiped his thumb across his lip. Then he lunged at the culprit, erupting into a full scale brawl.

Daniel and Sully arrived in a flash pulling apart the men. The ruckus gathering small group of spectators, breaking through the group was Michaela her eyes widened at the sight before her.

She walked over to where Sully supported Henry as Daniel held back the other two.

"What happened?" Michaela asked quickly, examining Henry's battle wound of sorts. He laughed. "Michaela! What a surprise didn't think you'd be here."

She caught the sent of drink on his breath. "You've been drinking?!"

Henry laughed stepping away from Sully and her. Holding his arms out at his side. "I've still got it, these fine gentlemen were just sore at losing."

Michaela looked to Daniel. "Are they hurt?"

"No worse for wear."

Michaela turned back to Henry. "It looks like the only one who has lost is you."

Henry smirked. "There was a time you enjoyed watching my talents."

Michaela was serious. "That was a long time ago, you are coming with me so I can attend to that cut."

Henry bowed. "Your wish is my command lady Quinn."

Sully furrowed his brow sharing quick look with his wife. Michaela took control of the situation, as she lead the way to her clinic she couldn't help the worry building up inside her.

A/N: Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You all know.

A/N: Hey, there! First, thank you all for reading this fic. I do very much appreciate your support. I have an update! Like always- enjoy!

THE LETTER- 9

Michaela removed her stethoscope around her neck. Henry had sat quietly as she did her examination of sorts. As she approached him stethoscope in hand he gave a chuckle earning him incredoulous glare from her.

"And what is it that you find so amusing?"

Henry shook his head. "Honestly, Michaela you make it out to be I just survived a epidemic or a war. It was brawl."

"I think you let me be the judge of that." she stated as she placed the end pieces in her ears.

Henry shook his head and rose from the table. "No, I know what I can and cannot handle. I'm a man after all."

Michaela rolled her eyes. "That is narrow minded thinking Henry and not to mention childish."

Henry stuffed his hands in his pockets. Tilting his attention to Sully who had stood quietly in the corner of the room.

"I'm sure Sully wouldn't be as submissive."

Sully's eyes landed on the other man. "Best not press her Henry. I would appreciate it if you would keep me out it."

Henry gave a knowing smile. "I think that answer says it all."

Michaela placed her stethscope back around her neck. "You are stubborn."

Henry turned his eyes to her. "What do they say. Don't call the kettle."

Michaela crossed her arms across her chest. Ready to let him have it when the door opened, bringing everyone's attention to Daniel.

"Talked to everyone involved. Well, as best as I could, many of them drunk."

"For a group of drunkards they sure can't hold their drink."

Daniel approached Henry. "I would see this as a miss, Mr. Reed. If it hadn't been for Hank, you would be in a jail cell."

"Once again. I didn't start the scuffle, or through the first punch. They couldn't handle being bested by a stranger, I can't help it if it brushed against their egos." Henry shot back. "I am late for a meeting as it is, I'd like to be presentable. I will retrieve my coat and if you need me. I will be at Grace's, heard the soup she serves is quite something."

Everyone watched as he made his way to the door. "Have a good day."

Daniel turned to Michaela. "All the things I've heard of his character, this behavior does not match. I meant what I said he is fortunate no one is pressing on him."

Michaela sighed. "And he knows it. Henry has always been one up to a challenge always wanting to against society demands of him. I believe his family is a contributing factor to that side of him, I don't honestly know why he is shamelessly displaying it. Never one to do that."

Daniel let out a breath as he took in the information. "Whatever it maybe I will not have any further violence in my streets."

"I would be very much surprised if he were to do it a third time." Michaela replied.

"Lets hope you're right." He acknowledged Sully before he too left the clinic.

A minute passed before Sully spoke. "So, you seem to know Henry well."

Michaela placed the medicine in her cabinet. Her heart thudded at the comment, she counted in her head to three before she answered.

"Yes, but our meeting was brief." she answered knowing it was true to some degree.

Sully approached her. "Michaela."

She faced him. He crossed his arms along his chest. "I don't think he is the same man you remember. Granted many years have passed by so I don't expect you too; but I think there is more going on."

Michaela's heart pounded in her chest. "Oh?"

Sully nodded. "When I was showing Henry how to survey land...he collapsed."

Michaela couldn't hide her shock. "What?! Why didn't you tell me."

"He specifically asked me not too. He said he would go to Andrew but chalked it up to lack of nutrition , I didn't think anything more of it."

Michaela frowned. "You think there is something more to his odd behavior?"

"Not sure, but one thing is clear. You care about him."

Michaela diverted her eyes to her hands. "Sully, I-"

"It must have been hard loosing contact with a friend like him."

Michaela met his eyes. "It..has been a long time Sully. Truth is I haven't thought of him in years...I do feel guilty about that."

"Life as a habit of just going on, I believe the reverend would say it was a miracle happening."

Michaela smiled. "Yes, he would.

Sully bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I better go, promised Brian I'd pick him up from school. Colleen asked you to come see her baby wisdom and all that."

"Right, see you at home."

Sully nodded as he opened the door he stopped as Michaela called him.

"I love you."

Sully smiled. "Love you too."

As the door closed behind him Michaela breathed it felt like she hadn't taken a proper one since the brawl happened. She couldn't deny the paranoia the crept in her mind, she didn't have time to dwell more on her thoughts as a patient entered. A part of her glad she had the distraction.

))))))))))))

Grace poured a customer his coffee placing a piece of pie in front of him. She turned to see a couple tables away sat Henry, she approached him.

"Hello, Mr Reed. Is there anything I can get you?"

When she received no answer, seeing the distant look in his eyes. She spoke again, this time bringing Henry's attention to her.

He cleared his throat. "Good, afternoon. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"You look like there is something on your mind." she stated cradling the coffee kettle in her hands. Care to share?"

He smiled, for the first time she saw the sadness in his features. "I don't want to concern you with my troubles."

"Maybe I can help. It's the least I can do since you came to my defense the other day."

"Just thinking of someone I once knew. Been a few years now since I last saw her."

Grace nodded. "I see. I can't say I am not surprised. Ever since Dr. Mike found your letter, she has been carrying a heavy burden. I'm glad she.." She trailed off as she saw the deep confusion in the man before her.

She nearly dropped the kettle as she raised a hand to her mouth. "I...I..I'am so sorry. I truly thought."

Henry tried his best to process the information he received in doing so he rose from his spot. Grace immediately followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Michaela."

Grace quickly set down the kettle on a near by table coming infront of him. "Please! I ask you don't."

"Grace-"

"She must'n find out that you know." Grace pleaded.

"Then your name will not be mentioned." Henry stated but he only managed a few steps forward.

"Mr. Reed, I ask you to not say anything to her. Not for a couple days, I need to talk to her to let her know it wasn't idle gossip."

Henry eyed her, after a moment he caved. "Very well. You have my word I will not speak to her for a time."

"Thank, you." Grace replied.

A commotion near the stables made Grace dart across to where her husband worked. Henry followed.

Grace stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of the culprits, she recognized them to be the men she first encountered.

Henry immediately came to Robert Dee's aid. Helping him to his feet, Henry stood his ground as he stood between the men.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"Our horses were attacked up in the mountain, he is to supply us with the horses we need."

"He has none to offer. These horses belong to members of this town, your misfortune is on you not on this man."

"He is no man, he is no better than a bug I stomp in the dirt. Chained up is where he belongs."

Henry eyes flashed with anger. "There is more humanity in this mans finger then you will ever have in a life time."

The miner stepped threatening toward Henry. "You feel so sure of yourself."

"I suggest you step away, before you truly know what dirt feels like."

Robert stepped closer to Henry. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, best not fight over a minor issue. I'm sure I can lend you horses until you fella's get some of your own."

Grace stood a few paces away as the confrontation settled deep in the air. Henry did not waver as the four miners walked passed him. The leader lingered a moment longer in his spot before he spat on Henry's feet and continued on his way.

Robert Dee firmly came in front of Henry. "In the future it's best you stay out of my affairs."

Grace joined her husbands side. "He was only trying to help Robert. Daniel said those men are not to be taken lightly."

"I don't fear their prejudice nor do I need help in making myself stand out more. Our color has done that enough for me. Let Daniel do his job and leave me to do mine."

Henry managed a good bye before he simply walked away. Grace spun around to glare at Robert. "He was only trying to protect us."

"I don't need that. This isn't the first time Henry Reed has found himself in a confrontation, I know Daniel came very close to putting him in jail this morning. Best keep away from him Grace."

Henry managed to make it out of sight before he leaned against a tree. His hands shook as tension left his body, memories came flooding back to him. Memories he tried to bury deep with in him, he felt a sob clutch at his throat as he raised a hand to his head.

As he gathered himself together his mind settled on something else. He leaned his head back against the trunk.

"Michaela, did you have it all this time?"

A/N: lol I hope this isn't becoming a cheese-fest or horrible cliches. Review if you like, or dislike even if you want things to change. Or you''re bored. ;)

Thanks again!

Inketrinket.


End file.
